I Fought Alone
by Zarayna
Summary: A Toa of Air fights for his life against a horde of Rahkshi, cursing the team that he believes has betrayed him, leaving him to his doom.


I fought alone.

I was deserted.  
>My companions and brothers had left me. But still I fought, killing all who stood in my way. The voice of my leader came to my head as I fought these twisted beings of darkness. <em>You wish to kill. How? Do you not know the Code of the Toa? The code that binds us? The code that binds <em>_**you**__?_  
>The fool. He couldn't even kill. <em>But. What if he's right?<em>  
>A staff slammed into my face, punishing me for taking my mind off the battle. Angered I sent a cyclone tearing through the ranks of my foes and those that were not destroyed by it were cut down by my scythe. They were to many though, for me, a lone Toa to defeat and slowly I was forced back, though many bodies lay at my feet. Then, I was falling.<br>Too late I remembered the pit behind me. The Rahkshi watched coldly as I fell, most likely to my death.

I hit the ground hard and blackness filled me.  
>I slowly opened my eyes. it was dark. dimly I saw several hulking figures standing over me. Then I sank into the black pit of unconsciousness.<p>

I awoke. I was lying on some sort of table n what seemed to be a rather odd laboratory. I raised my arm and was greeted by a gigantic misshapen arm. I gasped.  
>Was this arm, mine? I looked down at my body and a cry of horror sprang from my mouth. Gone was my beautiful emerald and gold armor. I was truly a monster. <em>It was all my leaders fault<em> I thought bitterly. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a gold and blue armored being walking into the room.

"Who are you?" I asked groping around in vain for a weapon.

"I am Ancient. And is that any way to thank me for saving your life?" The being asked.

"My agents found you lying, half-dead in a pit. And on the ground above where the corpses of at least two score Rahkshi. They brought you here to be repaired."  
>"The people I work for need warriors like you" Ancient continued. <p>

"And just who do you work for?" I asked 

"I work for The Shadowed One. And I offer you a place in the ranks of the dark hunters." Ancient said calmly. He knew whet the former Toa's reaction would be. Shock.  
>I was shocked. Here was this Ancient guy offering me - A defender of light - a place in the foulest organization in the universe. <p>

"Never!" I replied hotly. 

Ancient grabbed me by the throat and faced me towards what seemed to be a wall long mirror behind me. Once again I cringed in horror and Ancient smiled.  
>"We are the only people who would treat you as something other then a spawn of the pit."<br>My mind raced. If I joined the dark hunters I would get an opportunity to find my old team. And wipe them off the earth. 

"I accept." I said slowly. 

Ancient nodded. "good." He put me down, and from the wall - not the one with the mirror - took two wicked looking staffs.  
>"From now on you will be known as Spinner. Now follow me" He said and started to walk away. I followed him, Smiling.<p>

*****************V2*****************

(IMG:.com/gallery/zarayna/BIOPiCTUE/i_fought_)

I fought alone, no one stood by me. I was deserted. My own team had refused to aid me. Yet still I fought, slaying any who dared stand in my path. As I fought I remembered how my own comrades had deserted me. Had refused to aid me.

_How? How could they do this to me? Why? Merely because I refused to spare these spawn of Karzahni?_I thought bitterly. The endless hissing of my enemies filled my ears. The hissing sound they made as they charged at me, staffs glowing with dark power. The hissing sound they made my as scythe sliced through their head-plates and pierced the heart within. They were truly creatures of the underworld. They didn't deserve to pollute the universe with their existence. They deserved death. They deserved what I could give them.

But even as I thought this, the voice of my leader came to mind.

_How could you? You would break the code us? The code that binds_ you! my hot-headed leader had yelled at me. I smiled bitterly as I remembered how I had cursed at my own leader for being such a pacifist. _I would do it again, in a second._ I thought grimly.

The middle of a battle is not the best place to reflect on your past however, and as my guard was dropped, bolts of energy slammed into me, throwing me backwards. Punishing me for my thoughts. A snarl came to my lips as I generated a cyclone to sweep my attackers away. The first half-dozen or so were swept away. However, the rest of my foes dodged around it and charged me. I fought harder now. But now I was fighting for survival. And my opponents numbers were beginning to tell. For every twisted being I cut down, two more seemed to take its place. They were far to many for me, a lone Toa, to defeat. And slowly I was forced backwards

And then the ground disappeared from under me. Too late I remember the pit behind me.

The Rahkshi watched impassively as the gold and emerald armored Toa fell to his death. They cared little for the one they had slain. They were, as the Toa of air had called them, creatures of the underworld.

I awoke. The first thing I noticed was that I was no longer in the pit. Instead I was lying on a flat table in a brightly lit room. I looked around. The room I was in looked like a cross between a workshop and a lab. weapons and mechanical parts hung from the walls and ceiling. A groan came from my lips. I felt so... Odd. Like I had switched bodies with someone. half grinning, I raised my arm to dispatch that illusion. I almost screamed. For instead of my sleek gold and green arm, there was a hideous misshapen gray and green clawed appendage.

I looked down at the rest of my body, hardly daring to to see what I had become. Instead of my sleek, streamlined emerald and golden armor, my body was misshapen. With a jarring mixture of green, gray, and silver. I truly was a monster. Bitterness and anger built up inside me. It was my leaders fault. All of this. It would have never happened if he had helped me.

But these thoughts would have to wait. For I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. A massively built gold and blue being walked into the room. He looked at me calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked, my new arms groping around for some sort of a weapon.

"I am Ancient," the being replied. "And is that any way to thank me for saving your life?" he continued. "My agents found you lying half-dead in a pit. And on the ground above were the corpses of at least a score of Rahkshi. They brought you here to be repaired," he said. "The people I work for need warriors like you" Ancient continued.

"And just who do you work for?" I asked, more then a little nervous of this newcomer.

"I work for The Shadowed One. And I offer you a place in the ranks of the Dark Hunters." Ancient said calmly. He knew whet the former Toa's reaction would be. Shock. Horror. But in the end he would accept. They always did.

And I was shocked. Here was this Ancient guy offering me - a defender of light - a place in the foulest organization in the universe.

"Never!" I replied hotly. But Ancient was expecting this. He grabbed me, and turned me to face the wall behind me. On it was a long mirror. I cringed again as I saw the monster I had become. Ancient smiled slightly.

"We are the only people who would treat you as something other then a son of Karzahni," he said calmly. My mind raced. I knew that neither my team nor any other being of light would accept me into their midst. But if I joined the Dark Hunters, I would get many chances to pay them back for their foolishness. And at that moment I knew what my reply would be.

"I accept," I said slowly. Ancient nodded. "Good," he simply said. He turned and took to wicked looking staffs off a wall and handed them to me.

"From now on you will be known as Spinner," he said. "Now follow me." And Ancient walked away. I gripped the staffs and followed him. A smile creasing my new face. But it was not a happy smile. It was the smile of a shark.

Gone forever was the Toa inside of me. I truly was a monster.


End file.
